How He Lost Her
by seizenber
Summary: Ia menyukai cara wanita itu memandangnya dengan sepasang manik magenta itu. Ia terpesona dalam buaian suara yang kali ini menyebut namanya. Ia candu akan aroma tubuhnya. Hanya itu yang diketahui wanita itu, kecuali bagian di mana betapa seorang Aomine Daiki sebegini gilanya mencintai seorang Momoi Satsuki. M for reasons


_Another ficlet. Rate tells anything about something that you will face in the story. M for language and seductive-section._

* * *

_**How He Lost Her**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Dia memandang kedua mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya itu dengan penuh arti. Betapa ia mengagumi kala manik tersebut berbinar cerah. Betapa bangganya saat kedua mata wanita itu memandangnya balik untuk lebih menembus ke dalam pikirannya. Wanita itu tidak pernah tahu betapa ia mencintai segalanya yang ada pada gadis itu.

Dikecupnya bibir kemerahan tersebut. Dipagutnya hingga terdengar suara wanita itu memanggil namanya sekarang. Semakin keras wanita itu memanggil namanya, semakin sering wanita itu meminta kepadanya hanya akan membuatnya semakin kecanduan kepada wanita itu. Kemudian ia menurunkan kecupannya pada leher wanita itu, berusaha meninggalkan sebuah tanda—

"Jangan," katanya melarang sehingga ia menurutinya. Hanya malam ini saja dan setelahnya mereka telah selesai. Semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Esok hari akan berjalan baik sesuai dengan rencana. Biarkan mereka tenggelam dalam buaian surga dunia itu.

Ia mengecup garis rahang wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya tahu bahwa ia hanyalah pria mesum yang senang dengan banyak wanita bertubuh menjanjikan. Wanita itu hanya mengetahui apa yang seharusnya memang terjadi. Ia tidak akan memberitahu wanita itu yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Meski ia tahu setelah inipun ia akan kehilangan wanita-_nya_ lagi.

Wanita itu tidak pernah tahu betapa memabukan aroma tubuhnya. Wanita itu tidak pernah tahu betapa kecanduannya dia akan suara wanita itu saat menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Wanita itu tidak pernah tahu betapa ia merindukan waktu di mana ia bisa menatap kembali manik wanita itu.

Dia mencintai sepasang manik _magenta_ wanita itu. Dia terpesona oleh suara wanita itu kala menyebut namanya dalam gairah mereka. Dia menyukai bagaimana cara wanita itu membuatnya bertekuk lutut seperti ini. Dia mengagumi cara wanita itu menggeser posisi basket yang selalu menjadi prioritas dalam hidupnya.

"Satsuki…."

"Tidak," dilihatnya wanita yang ia cintai menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan memohon, "Jangan, Dai-_chan_. Kita harus berhenti."

Ia ingin bertanya namun wanita itu lebih dulu melanjutkan.

"Besok aku akan menikah dengan pria lain. Aku tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi setelah aku menjadi istri orang lain. Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan suamiku mulai besok."

Ia mengerang marah. Persetan dengan pernikahannya, ia mencintai Satsuki lebih dari orang itu. Padahal ia lebih dulu mencintai Satsuki. Ia lebih dulu mengenal dan menjaga Satsuki sebelum pria itu datang ke dalam hubungan mereka. Ia lebih mengenal segala hal yang ada pada Satsuki, lebih dari pria manapun.

_Tapi kau terlambat menyatakannya, Daiki. Kau bahkan sampai saat ini tak memberitahunya perasaanmu_.

Suara itu berputar di kepalanya. Wanita itu tidak akan melihatnya lebih dari seorang Dai-_chan_. Mereka melakukan ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi bagi wanita itu. Satsuki tidak mengerti rasanya di malam pertama mereka melakukannya. Betapa Daiki menahan diri untuk tidak membencinya—karena ia tidak akan sanggup.

Ia masih sangat mengagumi wanita itu. Di malam pertama mereka jauh lebih canggung, namun suasana gelap membuat kecanggungan itu hilang digantikan gairah yang menyebar ke seluruh aliran darah dalam tubuh mereka—

"_Tetsu-_kun…."

Ia tidak suka mendengar nama orang lain yang disebut dari bibir penawar kepahitan itu. Ia benci setiap membohongi Satsuki seolah-olah malam yang mereka melalui adalah baik-baik saja. Satsuki tidak pernah tahu apa yang Daiki rasakan dalam setiap percumbuan mereka. Dia tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya sampai ulu hati saat Daiki menyentuh Satsuki yang menyebut nama pria lain.

"Pergilah, Satsuki," katanya setelah menghapus memori lama, "Waktu pagi sebentar lagi. Kau harus kembali. Kau tidak boleh kekurangan istirahat di hari pernikahanmu. Besok adalah haris istimewa dalam hidupmu bisa menikah dengan pria yang selama ini kau cintai."

Ia tersenyum sebelum pergi, "Terima kasih, Dai-_chan_. Aku sangat _mencintaimu_. Kau adalah sahabat baikku sampai kapanpun. Wanita yang akan menikah denganmu adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa memilikimu. Aku pergi."

Pintu itu ditutup. Ia kembali sendirian dalam kegelapan.

"Ya, dia wanita yang beruntung. Justru aku yang kurang beruntung untuk mengambil langkah lebih cepat, Satsuki."


End file.
